comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kal-El (Earth-3929)
Kal-El, raised as Clark Joseph Kent is a tremendous powerful extraterrestrial superhero, whom, hailing from the Kryptonian House of El, is the son of Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van, and was adopted by Jonathan Kent and Martha Kent on Earth. The only survivor of the destruction of Krypton, Kal was one of the only Kryptonians born of natural birth on the planet and host of the Growth Codex. Raised among humanity, Kal was raised as Clark Kent and defended Chicago from the threat of General Zod and his Sword of Rao as the superhero Superman. After unwillingly killing Zod in order to stop the annihilation of Earth, Superman maintained himself as the defender of Chicago, rising against the prejudice of the worldwide population in relation to him and other newfound superheroes. When Kal felt victim of Lex Luthor's manipulations, being pitted against Batman and Iron Man, he eventually teamed with them after they discovered Luthor's plan, as well as Wonder Woman, in order to defeat the abomination known as Doomsday. After nearly dying in order to destroy the creature, Kal continued his duties knowing he could count on others, only to be called upon by Nick Fury and his peacekeeping organization S.H.I.E.L.D. as a part of Fury's Avengers Initiative in order to defend the planet once more, this time by combating Loki and his army of Chitauri, where Superman fought once again in the side of Batman, Iron Man, Wonder Woman and his childhood inspiration, Captain America. Biography Early Life Kal-El was born on January 1st, 1980, on Krypton, to scientists Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van. Kal, however, was born during a time of serious political turmoil, with the inevitable coming of Krypton's destruction and a coupe d’état led by military commander General Dru-Zod and his Sword of Rao extremist faction. When Kal-El cried for the first time, they were heard by Rondors. Kal-El was one of the few naturally born Kryptonians on the planet, which had stablished a artificial population control after the species' galactic expansion, and was therefore not appointed into the predetermined Kryptonian Guilds. Aware that Krypton was going to explode, Jor-El had his son dispatched into a starship to carry him to a secure place, away from the perils of the planet's destruction, which would send him to Earth in the Solar system. Jor-El knew of a long gone colonial settler ship located on Earth during the planet's prehistory that would benefit his son, while also having the planet's home species, humanity, looking exactly like them. Before this, Jor-El gave Kal-El the genetic information located within the Growth Codex, giving the young baby information within Krypton's history, culture, among others. Journey to Earth At the moment Jor-El set to launch the ship, General Zod stormed through the Citadel, and engaged his former friend in a violent battle, in desperation to collect the Growth Codex and stop the launching sequence. In the ensuing fight, Lara Lor-Van was able to launch the ship, which induced the enraged Zod to stab her husband, mortally wounding Jor-El. Determined to retrieve the Codex at all costs, General Zod ordered a Sword of Rao to shot down the ship carrying Kal-El. But as he went to shoot it, the pilot was killed by a starship piloted by the Sapphire Guards. This allowed enough time for the Phantom Drive of Kal's ship to activate, opening a hyperspace portal to Earth's Solar system. Kal's ship emerged closely to Saturn, making it's way to Earth and flying next to the Moon. Kal's ship landed undetected in the rural city of Smallville, on Kansas, where he was found by the farmer couple Jonathan and Martha Kent. Not knowing what to do about the whole situation, the couple adopted Kal, naming him Clark Joseph Kent, which mixed Martha's maiden surname with Jonathan's, hiding his origins from others, as well as Clark through his childhood. Childhood As he grew, Clark's adoptive parents aided him in his learnt on how to use his secret powers in secrecy. Clark attended Weisinger Primary School in his childhood, and he read many Captain America comics which belonged to his father, that gave him motivation to help others. To his parents' surprise, Clark's body began to change in order to support his evolving abilities, to a extent they never expected. As Clark's super hearing and X-Ray vision developed, he could not stand all of the noises he heard at the same time, which he had trouble to come in term with. Scared, he ran away from his classroom to a closet. The school called upon Martha, who helped calm Clark down and control his abilities. Category:Earth-3929 Category:Characters of Earth-3929 Category:Heroes of Earth-3929 Category:Males of Earth-3929 Category:Avengers Members (Earth-3929) Category:Daily Planet Staff Members (Earth-3929) Category:Americans of Earth-3929 Category:Kryptonians of Earth-3929 Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Healing Factor Category:Heat Vision Category:Accelerated Vision Category:X-Ray Vision Category:Super Breath Category:Super Leaping Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Invulnerability Category:Flight Category:Levitation Category:Super Hearing Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Single Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Created by Draft227